


Fine Tuning

by RNoodles



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Dragon/Human, F/M, Fantasy Romance, Fluff, Monster Boyfriend, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut, Smut and Fluff, dragon - Freeform, dragon boyfriend, dragon x human, princess x dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RNoodles/pseuds/RNoodles
Summary: Princess Laele’s most recent “kidnapping” by The Treble of Underhewn turns their friendship more intimate.In one if my first attempts at writing, more of a way to start writing and putting words on paper, I wanted to write about characters I had future stories planned.





	Fine Tuning

On a bright sunny day, Princess Laele stepped across the fields of the high hills north of Underhewn. Sun warmed her skin and the cooler spring wind teased her sundress as she held a hand to her brow, surveying the landscape and mountains ahead. 

“Princess Laele,” with a loud clanking an overarmored squire trotted to her side, gasping a bit at the weighted exertion. “Princess Laele, the king has requested we turn back immediately-“

“I don’t need much more than a few cloves of harpy’s kiss, and I can see them from here.”

“-Princess Laele, but the merchants saw a-“

“Dragon? Hardly. Dragons nest in volcanoes and deep fissures in the earth. We have neither here. Father should worry less about tall tales, especially ill as he is.”

“But-“ as the squire blustered, Laele strode forward to a little clearing humming to herself. She sat before a red blossom, smiling at the pair of pursed lips as she used a small knife to dig up the root. 

As she sang she could hear the lighter sound of a heartbeat deep in the blue of the sky. The sound drew a smile at the corners of her lips, and she busied herself with cutting the bulb from the little plant. 

The heartbeat grew stronger, the horses uneasy. The stout squire tried his best to wrangle them but his own legs could only carry himself so quickly. The heartbeat grew even stronger. She could feel the sensation in the earth as she placed a hand on the loose dirt, feel the sensation through her chest.

“DRAGON!”

In a burst of gleaming light a dragon clad in the sun dove from clouds above, great jaws open with a powerful roar that shook Laele to her core. She rose, a knowing smile atop her lips as she looked up to him and sang “Gallerus” to herself. Her eyes met the dragons, then she allowed herself a practiced, terrified scream.

The dragon’s wings pinned to his back, letting him pitch forward in a dive. The melody was back, it guided him through the clouds to the green world below. She stood atop flowered hills, adorned so sweetly. Even from so far he could detect the fragrance of her skin, the feelings it stirred roiling in his chest as he loosed a fearsome roar as he dove from the heavens. 

With a harder beat of his wings the dragon slowed his dive, powerful claws outstretched, he cut his momentum enough to take the princess into his claws. His grasp drew a gasp from her as his muscles tensed and drew her to him tight, pinned against the soft, heated scales of his dull gold underbelly. He loosed another roar that sent tremors through the earth, the sensation drawn against the princess pinned to his chest as he kicked from the ground climbing high into the air with each beat of his wings. 

____________________________________

The dragon’s powerful snarls and roars soon became laced with the princess’s laughter, so elated and carefree, she nestled in his arms as his familiar saffron scent came over her. She relaxed into his hold, traced over the divides and plates of his tougher scales.

“Gal? GAL! They get the picture. You can stop now.”

The dragon let a roar trail into a trill, banked lazily above the mountains. “Not all of those roars were for them.”

“No? Who were they for? I’m sure the birds make for fierce competition but I promise I won’t let them carry me away.”

Gallerus snorted a wisp of smoke. “It is not yet the twenty third day.”

“Well. Obviously it’s been some time. Your piano has likely lost another wire to your zeal. If not I shudder to think what you’ve done to your poor harp.”

The dragon angled his wings into a winding dive and descended down towards a grassy valley between snowy peaks. 

“My “poor harp” is not only in excellent condition, but finely tuned.” He spoke allowing his amusement to show.

“I’ll believe it when I see it. Why else would I call for you before the twenty third day?”

Claws touched down with ease, letting his weight settle before letting the princess’s feet reach the grass. Gallerus allowed his front legs to come down sending a tremor beneath Laele’s feet as she stepped forward towards the arching mouth of Gallerus’s lair. 

____________________________________

Always awed by the array of instruments that the dragon meticulously arranged within his lair, Laele entered the amphitheater of an entrance hall. As the dragon followed her, her head just coming up to his chest, his tail flicked and a few violins rose to play, a little quartet forming their own well rehearsed tune. 

“I’ve found something new Laele, I’m not sure I should tell you what it’s called.” The dragon trotted ahead, head dipped down to a compartment in the floor. 

“So you’re keeping something from me. Something wonderful and it will eat at me forever and ever because you chose to keep it from me,” she teased, her eyes lifted up along the glint of his golden scales in the dimmer light of his lair. As Gallerus leaned in she couldn’t help but notice the sway of his tail, eyes following the motion up to his muscular thighs, tenser as he leaned into the compartment. She could feel her face flush and she forced herself to be distracted. 

“I don’t know if you can handle talking about this instrument by its name, you haven’t convinced me.” He rose with an instrument case in his jaws, stepped around her and lay on his side setting it before them both. “Open it.”

Laele relaxed into his belly as he curled around her, his warmth so familiar. Her hands met the sandy soft scales of his underbelly before turning her attention to the case. 

She opened it, revealing a kind of violin with moving parts to it, a wheel beneath the strings. “Where did you find something like this?” Laele found her words to be more skeptical than she expected.

With a wave of his claw Gallerus dismissed the quartet, and a crank on the instrument turned winding it. It released , drawing a haunting, dry melody from the instrument. It quickly turned upbeat, more jaunty, playful, and Laele recognized the tune. 

Curled around Laele, he shared this newest treasure with her. Knowing full well what would happen, he played the tune, and Laele sang. Her voice so unlike any piece of art in this room, he could feel his scales heat in an unseen blush. The playfulness made his heart flutter, and he leaned just a bit further back in hopes she couldn’t feel his heart’s quickened rhythm. 

Laele’s eyes met his as he sang and near melted the dragon his head set hear her, gold eyes looking up to her as she leaned back against him. She smiled with the tune as it ended. “You have to tell me what this is Gal, I have to know!”

“...once you discover its name you can never unlearn-“

“Gal!”

“..its called a hurdy-gurdy.”

The princess shut her mouth before she spoke next. She sealed her lips tight, and gave him a serious serious nod.

“..Laele.

Laele.”

She looked up at him and burst into a snort of laughter, flopping back against his belly. “A who what! Why did they do that!”

Gallerus snorted with amusement, another puff of smoke lifted as his hearty laughter soon joined her’s. “The hurdy-gurdy is a well respected-“

“Gal its called a hurdy-gurdy!” She lost herself to another fit of laughter that causef Gallerus’s own laughter as they sat together. 

____________________________________

“Can you take me to the baths?” She asked, Nd sighed as she wiped a tear from her eye. 

“Of course.” He replied. The dragon rolled flat onto his belly for her. Laele stepped up his side, straddling his neck as he walked through his lair. 

“My halls feel more lively with your return.” His voice rumbled between her legs making her draw a softer gasp. Biting her lip, she leaned forward to hug his neck as he walked. Gallerus’s tail made a reflexive lash at the sudden sensation of having her chest pressed against him. 

“I.. wanted this. I missed it. Nobody walks me around anywhere in the palace. Its “unqueenly”.”

“Your servants are disrespectful. You should eat them.”

That drew a laugh from the princess as she lay against him. “Dear that’s cannibalism.”

“Then give me the name so I can eat them for you.”

“Dear,” she smiled, sighing as they entered the baths. “That’s tyranny.”

“Getting what you deserve isn’t tyrannical.”

Laele slipped off along the wide stone bath, broad enough to fit more than Gallerus. She ran the water, her dragon set aside various perfumes and soaps before he turned to leave.

“..Gal?” She asked, an almost timid tone of voice, so unlike her. The dragon’s head rose up and he turned to face her. 

“Can you help me with this dress? Its.. the back is tricky. By myself. Can you, uh, can you help me?”

He felt his scales flush again. Gallerus wordlessly stepped towards the princess, dwarfing her in size. She turned his back to her exposing the lace ties of the dress. He considered a claw for a moment, but decided against it, and lowered his head to her. 

So close to her skin he drew a breath, and he was instantly flooded with her scent making his head swim. His wings ruffled in a fluster with his jaws parted so close to her. The heat over her back made her stand up straighter, cheeks flushed with his closeness. The timbre of his voice resounded in her memory as she forced herself to relax. 

Fangs caught lace and slipped them back, heated scales pressing to skin as the sundress was drawn free tie by tie. With the last pulled free she shouldered the dress lower, a hand caressed Gallerus’s snout as he drew back. She kept eye contact with him. 

“I don’t want you to turn away.”

The sensations of his scales heating in his blush were so enticing. Her eyes met his as he took another deeper breath, pupils dilated at the sensations. Laele shuddered at his hot breath over her skin, and she slowly shouldered the dress again letting it fall down the length of her body. White lace lingerie clasped around the generous swell of her breasts, his eyes led along her deeper cleavage, along her rounder belly, and lower down her abdomen met by silky white panties. Her softer laughter drew him from his stare. 

“You did this on purpose.”

“I did. What are you going to do about it?” She smirked, fingertips trailing along the sensitive underside of his neck making him take a shakier breath. 

____________________________________

“Laele, we can’t have this. There’s multiple ballads-worth why we can’t-“

“Do you want me.” She speaks back as she stepped out of the dress. The dragon sits back. The muscles of his chest showed more in the lower light, his gleaming hide pulled over his bulk. 

“I do, but-“

She drew his snout in close and hugged him more to his body. The dragon inhaled sharply, the sensation making Laele shudder with anticipation. “Do you want me.” She breathed against his scales.

“I do.” His words came stronger, more dominant as he took a step closer, backing her against the bath. 

“I want to feel you, Gal, I want to feel all of you.” Laele sat at the edge of the bath letting steam come around them both. She caressed his head as Gallerus made a throaty growl of a purr, the sensation making Laele’s hands tremble with a shaky breath. 

Gallerus nuzzled against the crook of her neck, and allowed the tip of his tongue to stroke over her soft skin drawing a gasp from her. She caressed his head as she leaned back, tilting her head to the side to give him better access. His tongue drew along her neck in a more sultry lick that brought her knees together with a moan, breaths coming faster as her eyes traced the dragon’s bulky stature over her.

“Gal..” she moaned, breathy and soft at the sensations of his slick, hot muscle. He teased her letting his tongue dip lower down her neck with each teasing stroke. Her hands found his horns as she leaned more against him, her scent driving him wilder. His breaths came hot over her skin, his own saffron scent impossible to ignore as he dominated her in size. The dragon lowered his head, and with a growl he took the strap of her bra in his fangs and tore it away! The garment was flung aside before he pressed his tongue flat up her cleavage in a hot, hard stroke making her cry out her pleasure,her back arched and she pulled his head to her chest! “Oh gods Gal! Gal that’s so good-“

Gallerus’s tongue drew up her neck drawing a shaken breath from Laele, his claws grasped the rim of the bath. The dragon stepped forward, a large claw gripping the sides of the bath around Laele, the princess surrounded as he allowed his tongue to tease her. Her eyes widened as he came closer, saw the power behind his claws as he gripped the baths with a shudder. As his tongue flicked her lips she nipped at him playfully! 

Gallerus leaned back as she did, then leaned in to give her another dragon kiss as she nipped his tongue! The dragon growled at that, making her gasp as she swallowed more of the muscle’s hot length. Laele improvised and guided him into the motion, more and more of his tongue invaded her mouth and she took him down her throat like a good sized cock, moaning deeper as she swallowed around the muscle. Gallerus’s growl turned to a low moan from deep in his chest before he slowly withdrew his tongue. The two stared into each other, heated, breathless, and before they could speak another word Gallerus lowered himself to her chest again letting his tongue slip from his jaws and curl around her breast in a tight caress, his growl sending trembling vibrations along her skin.

“Oh Gal oh- OH that feels so good, don’t stop..”

Gallerus allowed his tongue to snake between Laele’s breasts and brought mewls and moans from her, her chest rose and fell with shallow breaths as he squeezed and caressed her. One hand caressed his neck with amorous strokes as the other drifted over her unattended breast, pinching at her nipple drawing a higher moan from her. 

“Gal I want your cock-“ she whispered to him, husky and wanting. She led the dragon into the hot bath, steamy water. He stepped around her, Laele’s eyes never leaving his as he kissed down his snout, along the length of his neck. Gallerus made softer moan as she slipped beneath his legs and out of his sight. His claws flexed against stone with anticipation making smaller scratches. Laele let her fingertips traverse the soft length of his body and gasped as her eyes drifted lower. 

Gallerus was certainly more endowed than anyone she had ever seen, his girthy shaft longer than her forearm by nearly a foot. Heavy balls swayed behind them as he found his footing, each well over the size of her fist. Her lips pressed to his underside in a kiss to taste him, his scent, taste, heat all so familiar, so comforting. His moans were so thunderous and powerful from beneath him, his growls felt in the water as she made her way down his body. Closer to his abdomen she felt him take a harder breath that made his cock bob in the air. 

Laele bit her lip hard and allowed her hands to come over the head of his cock, along his length all the way to his base. Another moan coursed through the dragon as he had a full bodied shudder at her touch, tail slapping the water as his hips bucked. 

“Easy big boy,” she teased, easing into a gentle rhythm, kept both hands cupped around his heavy cock, she loved its weight in her hands. Gallerus huffed, his dick so hot and hard as Laele made her way from the base all the way to his broad tip. The sensations returned to the tip, cupped and stroked the head in short back and forth jerks. The result was immediate as he gasped with a harder moan, and one leg just barely came up off the ground only to stomp back down. 

“Laele, gods what are you doing down there?” Gallerus spoke with a pleasure ridden voice, jaws parted as his breaths came harder. 

“You. I thought that was obvious?” She teased as she let her hands drift down his shaft again in a low stroke. Gallerus let another throaty moan course through his body, so bassy and overpowering from where Laele sat. 

“You need to be careful with that and stop when I tell you to,” he spoke between huffs, his musk so strong as she jerked his cock faster, reveling in his slickness. 

“Mhm,” she teased back, and slowly leaned into her last stroke as she let her hands move over his heavy balls. She squeezed them tenderly at first, his shaft slung over her shoulder. Gallerus could hear her tiny gasp as he moaned trying to grind against her, and hearty load of precum splattered her back at her teasing. It was far more than any man could produce in one climax, and she let her hands drift back up his shaft as his precum began to leak freely, and made a mess all over his shaft. 

“Laele, doN’T!” He tried to warn as she licked the tip of his cock, pleased with the musky flavor as she leaned in to kiss the head of his dick. All Gallerus’s warnings fell away as she handled his most sensitive region, eyes rolling back with another moan as she kissed and suckled the tip of his fat cock. 

Slack jawed, Gallerus let his tongue hang from his open maw as smoke trailed from along his fangs. The dragon’s breaths came harder as the princess sat beneath his powerful thighs, hands to his cock as she stroked, then soon she began to suck the head in earnest. She allowed one hand leave his cock and teased his balls, then sputtered on more than a mouthful as Gallerus groaned. 

“Mmf-fuck, Laele, Laele Laele-“ he moaned her name again and again as his huge hips began to rock with need. She smiled against his girth and picked up her pace, Her hands stroked faster as she felt his lust build, growls and moans mixed in beautiful music as her own hums and moans harmonized. 

“Laele you need to stop- fffffff-“ Gallerus hissed as his breathing quickened. His imposing cock hardened in her hands and her eyes lit up with pride. More of the head of his cock was pushed into her tight, wet mouth, she jerked him harder with both hands into a demanding pace. A deeper grow began to build in his throat as smoke flowed from his jaws, the heavy dick growing hotter as she teased him. 

Gallerus’ motions slowed and a heavy moan resounded in the baths. She could feel the weight of his cock as it thickened, back arched as his chest tightened with a strained moan of a breath. Cock taut and he tried to keep back her prize, Laele refused to be denied. She stroked him harder, then popped the head of his cock free to let it fall between her breasts and squeeze him tight, the rocking of his hips helped to stroke him as she kissed and licked the head of his cock. 

He reached out to pull her aside but at her sudden change was so overwhelmed. His growl peaked into a roar with a massive orange flare of his own fire, cock quivering in Laele’s hold. She squeezed his balls as she felt them tense only to be splashed with clear precum, and felt his hips roll into his climax. His orgasm was powerful, the first few loads coming all at once from being restrained spattering all over Laele’s chest and up her neck! She laughed as she squeezed him between her breasts as the fat member bucked with each release, the next voluminous loads spilled over her cleavage. Again and again she felt his release moaning with him, and after more than two minutes his climax came to an end. 

With heavy breaths, Laele licked his still hard shaft clean and brought leisurely moans from the large dragon as the two lay together in the bath, Gallerus turning his attention to Laele.

“I was going to mention the mess.”

“It was better that you didn’t.” She smirked, and kissed the tip of his snout.

“Now bathe me.”

____________________________________

Gallerus prowled closer, lower to the water as if he were hunting. His eyes fixed on Laele, the swell of her breast, eyes following along her arms as they swayed, drifting down over her abdomen, lower. He took another step closer with a fierce look in his eye and a growl in his throat. 

Seeing him so differently made the princess shaken as she took a reflexive step back. “G-Gal?”

With a snarl he rushed forward, claws bracing on either side of her as hot water sloshed around the bath displacing much of it. Laele gasped, only to feel the heat of his tongue to her skin, drawn in smooth motions as she caressed his head. Again and again, his tongue pressed over his mess and swallowed, and took great pleasure in lavishing over her chest, the softness of her breasts, feeling his tongue squeezed in her cleavage. 

“That’s it, be a good dragon,” she cooed as she watched his head draw down her body with a delicious squirm. Gallerus growled more intensely, and he gently took her panties in his fangs, he pulled back hard and shreddrd them. Laele gasped and giggled with a roll of her hips as she cast Gallerus a pleasing look. 

“Please.. I need it..” her words came with a whine as his head settled between her legs, heated scales of his jaws pressed to the insides of her thighs. Laele rested back against the wall of the bath, Gallerus’ eyes ate her up as they watched droplets of water roll down her body.

She couldn’t help but let a sharp breath rip through her body as the slick tip of his tongue traced along her thigh, he watched as her chest rose and fell with each excited breath. Gallerus allowed the thick, hot muscle to draw along her thigh, higher and higher before parting his jaws wide. Laele bit her lip as his jaws came around her lower body, applying just the right amount of pressure as not to hurt her. Held in place, he allowed his tongue to venture higher along her thigh, a lower moan pulling through his body as he experienced her taste for the first time. 

“Don’t be such a tease, be a good dragon,” she breathed as she encouraged him again. Gallerus’s wilder eyes met hers and he growled more intensely, and pressed the broad flat of his tongue flush against her entrance as it trembled with the vibrations of his growl. Laele cried out, thighs tried to come together and squeezed his head as he teased her, and her ankles crossed along his thick neck to help him continue. 

“Good drag-OOON!”

As she spoke he let the tip of his tongue draw fleeting strokes up and down her entrance, the princess’s hips squirmed in the dragon’s hold as she was kept at his mercy. Her breaths were labored as one hand came to stroke his snout with affection. The action surprised the dragon, his growl turned into an amorous moan as the two shared a more intimate moment, pausing to be lost in each other together. 

Laele continued stroking his snout, “just be a good dragon and -AH!”

Gallerus growled harder he pushed a few inches of his tongue inside her in defiance! 

“Bad dragon!” Laele huffed and bat his snout, which only made him growl more, only making the sensations that much more intense as her head fell back, and let her hips rock forward for more. 

Gallerus was careful with his songbird, let her feel more and more of his tongue with each slow inch. Laele moaned passionately, Gallerus’s seemingly endless tongue continurd to fill her. Unlike anything she had felt, his tongue was hot. So, so wonderfully hot as she felt more of him fill her. 

Gallerus withdrew his tongue, audibly swallowing her arousal, a throaty moan of his approval sounded as Laele lifted her head, feeling empty. 

“Gal, that was so good, more, please?” She stroked his snout so warmly, so affectionately, and her smile blossomed and lips parted as she felt his writhing tongue sink into her again setting her alight with pleasure. 

With a bend of his tongue he allowed himself to stroke her clit as he withdrew, and the effect was instantaneous. Laele gasped, arched her back as she cried out, “oh gods oh fuck Gal, just like that! Please!”

It didn’t take long before Gal’s tongue met firmer resistance, and completely filledher passage. Laele tried to encourage him by rolling her hips and was met with a fierce snarl that ripped through her body. One of Gallerus’s powerful claws lifted from the water and pressed hard to her chest to pin her down before him and make her heart flutter.

Her hands found her breasts as his tongue began to thrust in earnest, so easily filling her. She let her fingers pinch at her nipples, teasing herself before noticing Gallerus’s attention was fixated on her. She huffed with the lay his tongue thoroughly delivered, and she pressed her breasts up over his claw between them to create intense cleavage and give her dragony sweetheart more of a show. 

His thrusts continued as he growled, the sound caused his tongue to vibrate deep within her. He continued to stimulate her clit, and the tip of his tongue found her most sensitive regions as her moans began to rise, to shorten. Her walls contracted around his tongue as if it were a cock, squeezed and throbbed as the hot muscle writhed and slicked up inside her. Laele’s hips rose, and she moaned delirious, pleasure ridden noises as he took her. 

“Oh Gal, oh Gal fuck you’re getting me there. Gal yes, oh gods Gal I’m so close, Gal-“

Each moan of his name only encouraged him, and Gallerus thrust his tongue at twice the speed to stroke her clit quickly as the tip thrust wildly within her. Her moans reached a fever pitch as she cried out. She clutched his snout as his tongue filled her and ground against her clit and gspot simultaneously. Her back arched as she screamed for him, squeezed down on his tongue as he tasted the rush of his arousal, refusing to let up. 

In the haze of her afterglow, she settled back in the water. Her fingertips stroked his snout as she murmured to herself, his tongue working deep inside of her. “Oh, oh you can stop now, you’ve been such a good dragon-“

Gallerus snarled, sending sensations through Laele and overstimulating her, making her moan higher and more desperate as he refused to stop. 

____________________________________

Laele lay back in the bath, glistening with water and sweat as the dragon overtook her. His jaws clamped down firmly over her abdomen. Gallerus’s claw over her chest released her as she sat up, hips squirming as his tongue filled her with a relentless vigor, tasting her dripping arousal. 

“Gal- Gal-, I want-“ her words cut off by a moan, his tongue flexed against her clit before drawing back. He stepped forward to lay his head over her chest. The thick length of his neck lay along her body, parted her thighs as his warm scales pressed to her skin. His eyes met hers as she caught her breath. 

“What is it, Laele?” He spoke, the rumble of his voice felt along his neck making Laele’s overstimulated moans surface again. 

“I wanted to try something else, um,” cheeks reddened, her words had trouble surfacing. 

“I’ve offered my most private self to you, Laele, there is little you could say that would worry me-“

“I want to ride your cock.”

“...that is one of the things you could say that worries me. It’s far too big for you, I’ll hurt you.”

“Ok maybe not ride because I can’t get pregnant with a dragon for the next few years.”

Gallerus raised a brow as her head rested atop her, her fingers caressed his scales. “Oh? You have a three year plan? Besides, I can control my fertility.”

“You can- what! I know you told me you didn’t like having a rider but you’re a liar if this is the context you meant that for.”

Gallerus snorted, amused as his jaws pulled into a gentler smile. Laele sighed as she guided his snout forward to be closer to her. “You worry too much about me. You worried when I wanted you to feel so good, and you’re worrying when I want to please you again. I’ll be in control, and I won’t hurt myself. I promise.”

Her words concluded with another kiss, a lower purr sounding through the dragon, the sound more like distant thunder of an oncoming storm than anything else. The sensation made Laele gasp again, “love, I need you to make a choice because what you’re doing now is driving me crazy.”

Love.. Gallerus’s heart pounded, his wings made an involuntary flutter that sprayed the both of them, Laele laughed, rosy cheeked. “You’ll be in control, and if it hurts, we stop.”

Laele’s smile brightened even more, “if it hurts, we stop.”

“Safeword?”

“Hurdy-gurdy.” The words barely escaped her lips with a giggle as she kissed his snout again.

Gallerus lifted himself from Laele, slowly turning over on his back in the bath. His tail flicked with anticipation as the motion splashed more water from the baths. His softer underbelly surfaced, slick with water as his heavy cock flopped against himself with an audible thump, only half hard. Laele made a little shiver, the sight of his manhood making her so nervous yet so excited.

She crawled onto his belly, fully nude, and slipped up his chest to cast him a demure look. Her chest pressed to his and she let her wetness grind against the warmth of his body. Gallerus arched his neck to lean in closer, a massive claw drifted over Laele’s body and made her back arch with a moan, her lip bitten as her fingertips washed over his body. Gallerus moaned, eyes closing as her feathery sensations trailed down his body. 

“Gal, I want you to watch me.” His eyes opened, smoke trailed from his nostrils with his built up excitement. Laele straddled his girth to work him up and down with both hands. Gallerus’s powerful moan was drawn out as his shaft became slick with his precum, Laele unable to stop herself from grinding against the shaft. 

Gallerus huffed, eyes became wilder as she worked him up, his shaft fully hard now. She leaned forward more and aligned him with her entrance. As she did Gallerus leaned forward to nuzzle her cheek, giving a small, messy dragonkiss to her cheek. She laughed and caressed his jaw as she sat back, and pierced herself with his formidable member as her grip tightened on his horn. 

Laele glanced back, careful of his size, and felt him spread her harshly. Each throb of his heavy cock rocked her body. With the head inside her, she squeezed him involuntarily making his eyes shut tight and his back leg kick.

“Gods- Laele, this is so.. I’ve never felt anything close to this-“ he hissed again as she took another few inches, her hips slowly rolled to work his size. 

“Fuck you’re big, Gal what the fuck- ah!” She gasped with a higher moan as she took another few inches, her chest rose and fell with harsh breaths mirrored by the dragon’s own strong moans, smoke rolling from his jaws, steam arose from his scales. 

As she bottomed out, Laele rode his cock in heavier grinds huffing harder. Gallerus let out a lusty breath, drawing his thick, heated tongue up along her chest letting her breast bounce. The muscle drew higher along her neck to make her back arch with a delighted laugh of a moan as she rode his cock more and more, working his length as much as she could. 

Laele held his head close, his tongue slithered out to curl around her wrist, her breaths shaky as she trembled. Her moans turned breathier, more desperate as his became louder, a familiar growl building in his throat. 

“I’m gonna cum Gal..” she breathed, leaning against his head as she rode his hard length, tightened around him and rode him so tenderly despite their sizes. 

“I’m… finishing with you. I want-.. our melodies joined, Laele.” He spoke between moans and hitched breaths, her cheeks flushed such a deep shade of red as her eyes closed, cheek resting to his scales as their moans rose together, and broke together. 

Laele cried out as she came around his cock, squeezed harder and more erratically. She pressed herself to him as she felt him harden and heat up inside her, and felt the first flood of his climax. Unrestrained, she felt the surge of his first load overstuff her, and dropped down his cock into the second and milked him through his climax with the steady rise and drops of her intimate lay. Gallerus relished in his unhindered pleasure, letting himself go, letting her have all of him as their moans joined together. 

Laele collapsed atop his belly, his cock filling her, still hard as their shared pleasure waned. A strong claw pulled around her, keeping her lovingly cuddled up to her as his head rested atop her back. “Can you feel the tempo of my heartbeat, Laele?”

She smiled against him and hugged the dragon with a kiss to his scales. “Love the dancers can’t keep up with a waltz that fast, they’re spinning out of control.”

“Love..” he echoed, holding her tight. “May we fly tonight? I want to take you among the stars.”

Her blush deepened again, and she turned over to hug his head to her body. “Yes Gal, I would love to share that with you. Please.”

“And afterwards we can dine together, we can write our ballad, and-“

“Gal?”

“Mm?” His head tilted as he looked to her. 

“Hold me, please?”

With a rumble his claws tightened around the princess, the dragon coveting her in their intimacy. 

The two held each other in their shared afterglow, and in the comfort of each other’s warmth drifted off to sleep.


End file.
